


Under the Stars

by RighteousRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousRose/pseuds/RighteousRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after 8.16. Just a cute little Destiel oneshot (not really smutty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be gentle.

 

All was not well.

But when had it really ever been?

In a life spent on extinguishing the creatures that go bump in the night, you couldn’t expect anything to be as simple as it appeared. The only luck that most likely existed was bad luck. And boy, did the Winchesters have a lot of that.

This is probably why Dean Winchester found himself praying for his brother. Praying to the only person whom he felt he could trust other than Sam. Sam wasn’t okay, not by a longshot. Sure, his giant of a little brother may act like everything was fine, but Dean knew differently. After all, he did spend his whole life with the man. It wasn’t too hard to tell when Sam was putting on a brave face. In short, Dean knew the first trial hit his brother a lot harder than Sam was letting on and he blamed himself.

So here Dean sat, on the edge of his mattress in the bunker, praying to Castiel to protect Sam in every way imaginable.

“You keep a look out for my little brother. Okay?”

He waited for a response. Nothing. Silence filled the room, empty aside for Dean and his measly belongings.

“Where the hell are you, man?”

It was more of a muttering to himself than anything. Cas was busy doing whatever Cas did. The room suddenly felt different to Dean, though. A certain feeling fell upon him, both heavy and light at the same time.

A familiar voice sounded behind him. “I am behind you, Dean.”

A small smile grew on Dean’s face. He slowly turned around to face his guest, but he knew who it was even before he saw him. Dean wasn’t sure why, but the sight of Castiel standing near the door of his bland bedroom, was one of the most welcoming sights the hunter had ever seen.

Dean tried to speak, but his voice seemed lost. The only word produced was a gently whispered, “Cas.”

“I am sorry for the delay, Dean. I had some business to attend to.”

“You’re here now, Cas. That’s all that matters.”

The angel quietly made his way across the room and quietly sat next to Dean.

“What about  _you,_  Dean?”

“What do you mean? What about me?”

“You asked me to look after Sam. Who will look after you?”

“I don’t need anyone to look after me, Cas. I’m not the one completing these trials. I know Sam is suffering he just won’t show it.”

Castiel stared intently into Dean’s brilliant green eyes.

“I understand, Dean. But Sam is not the only one suffering.”

Dean chuckled. “Cas, I’m fine. Really.”

“Dean, I am an angel. While it may not be easy for me to understand a lot of things about humans, I can understand pain. You are troubled over these trials. You are worried for Sam. But most of all, you are tired.”

Dean’s shoulders sagged. “Well you’ve got that right.”

Castiel looked down at his feet. “So maybe it is not just  _Sam_  that I should be taking care of.”

“Cas…”

“Dean, it is alright to need a little help.”

Dean cut Castiel off. “How are you, Cas?”

“I am confused over your concern, Dean.”

“God, Cas. I’m not entirely sure what the hell you have been doing lately, but I know not all is fine upstairs. We rarely ever see you or hear from you. You’ve gotta be just as tired as me, if not more.”

“Dean, I am an angel, we don’t get tired.”

“You know what I mean, Cas.”

“I believe I am starting to understand, but I am not able to inform you of complications among the angels. However, I do admit that it is becoming quite burdensome.”

Dean laughed, “Well I guess we all could use a little help.”

They both fell silent. Dean’s features were softer now and Cas was beginning to relax as he always did once among the Winchesters.

Dean looked up at Castiel. His lips slowly turned into a massive grin, but his eyes remained soft. “I’ve got an idea,” he said and then abruptly stood from his bed, beckoning the angel to follow him.

 

 The crisp night air streamed in through the cracked windows as Dean and Castiel sat in silence. But this was not an uncomfortable silence. No, it was the kind of silence shared between close friends who don’t need words to share their feelings. Dean left the radio off, but a small smile remained plastered to his face, anticipating what was to come.

 It was shortly after midnight, when Dean and Castiel left the Bunker. Sam was already asleep after their long day of fighting titans, and Dean took great care not to wake him. Dean led Castiel outside, but walked right passed the black impala. Instead he walked towards an old, beat-up, red Ford pickup. They had the truck for convenience in case the brothers had to split up to do research or errands. Tonight, Dean was choosing it for the extra comfort it would provide them.

So here they were a hunter and an angel, sitting side by side, driving into the night. They drove for a little over an hour, until all civilization seemed to melt away. Dean turned onto a side road that could barely be considered a road with the amount of brush and mud that marked it. Dean was definitely glad he didn’t bring the impala. Any speck of dirt on his baby bothered him endlessly, but the pickup was also much better at traveling on rough terrain.

The road opened up to what appeared to be an up-sloping field. Dean eased the Ford to the peak of the hill and cut the engine. Neither of the men said a word as they slowly got out of the truck. Dean reached behind his seat and brought out several blankets and quietly spread two of them out in the bed of the truck.

Without instruction, the angel climbed into the bed, Dean following behind him. Dean handed Castiel one of the remaining blankets and kept the other for himself. The laid themselves down in the truck bed, shoulders touching. Dean quietly sighed as his eyes searched the sky. The clear night provided great visibility for stargazing. The isolation from city lights made the stars appear brighter and more brilliant. Dean even thought he heard Castiel make a small sigh of contentment as his eyes met the sky.

The cold breeze chilled Dean, who began to shiver. Not even the blankets were fully capable of keeping out the cold. Dean moved closer to Castiel, seeking his warmth. In return, the angel leaned further into the hunter.

This was the angel that he went to Purgatory with. The angel who sacrificed so much for the survival of the Winchesters. Cas had been there for Dean and his brother through thick and thin. Dean only wished he could have been there for Cas when he needed help or support. But none of that mattered to either of them right now. All that mattered was that they were with each other. Their worries melted away as they stared at the sky in silence, engulfing themselves in the other’s warmth.

A shooting star streaked across the black sky. Dean smiled and looked up at Castiel, tears beginning to well in his eyes. Castiel met his gaze, and they seemed to get lost in each other’s eyes for what seemed to them to be centuries. Slowly, Dean reached his head up to be level with Castiel’s. Without hesitation, their lips met and locked. It was merely a brief moment, but both felt as if it would affect the rest of their lives. They simply stared at each other afterwards, big stupid grins on both of their faces. Quickly they were again touching. Lips gently biting at one another, tongues meeting and twirling together. Hands reached under clothing, gliding themselves around the unfamiliar landscapes of their bodies, as if trying to get a complete survey of the scenery.

Slowly, the hunter and angel pulled themselves apart from each other, smiling quietly as they broke eye contact. If it were not so dark, one could even say they saw a blush fall to the cheeks of Castiel, whom always appeared so guarded and rigid.

Dean rested his head on Castiel’s chest, the exhaustion of the passed days finally catching up to him. The angel simply wrapped his arm around the hunter’s shoulder and drew him closer.

Dean slowly drifted off to sleep, his only departing words being “Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel just replied with a warm “Thank You.”

The hunter drifted even deeper into his slumber, leaving the angel at his side to ponder the stars. But Castiel was pondering something else instead. His eyes fell upon the rough and weathered face of the man by his side. The man whom he had saved from hell and continued to pledge his life to.

“Dean?” Cas whispered as if he was unsure of whether to wake his friend from his slumber.

“Hmmm?” was the only reply.

“Everything will be okay.” Was the only message to fall from the troubled angel’s lips.

Dean leaned up and gently kissed Castiel on the mouth, returning to rest his head on the angel’s chest.

“Yes, Cas. Yes it will.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please give whatever criticism you find necessary! It is much appreciated!


End file.
